Gallery:Agent Doof
Doofenshmirtz thinks he isn't good at being evil, so he goes to the good side. However, Doofenshmirtz Babe-Inator hits Phineas and Ferb, turning them into babies and Candace has to take care of them. Read the full summary... Baby's Day Out 322a - Breakfast.jpg 322a - Time to Be in Charge.jpg 322a - The Rules.jpg 322a - Tape Recorder.jpg 322a - Babies.jpg 322a - Say Cheese.jpg 322a - Look at Yourself.jpg 322a - Babies Vanished.jpg 322a - They Disappeared.jpg 322a - Picture Message.jpg 322a - A Handful.jpg 322a - Well Then.jpg|"Thanks for the old baby picture." 322a - Crawling Away from Candace.jpg 322a - An Idea.jpg 322a - It's Like the Internet on Paper.jpg 322a - Pose with the Paper.jpg 322a - Baby Ferb Finds Candaces Phone.jpg 322a - Baby Ferb Tosses the Paper.jpg 322a - Hold the Paper.jpg 322a - Baby Phineas Tosses the Paper.jpg 322a - Baby Phineas Licking Candace's Phone.jpg 322a - Baby Phineas Messing Around.jpg 322a - Baby Ferb Can't Stay Still.jpg 322a - My Phone.jpg 322a - Baby Ferb Shredding the Paper.jpg 322a - Strolling to a Busting.jpg 322a - Sleepy Babies.jpg 322a - Danville Park.jpg 322a - Shh, quiet.jpg 322a - Weird Looks.jpg 322a - Everything's Fine.jpg 24-7 Stuff.jpg 322a - Tools at the Ready.jpg 322a - Where Are They.jpg 322a - Tricked Out Stroller.jpg 322a - Time to Go.jpg 322a - Caught Red Handed.jpg Danny the Dinosaur's Baby Stuff Emporium.jpg 322a - At the Party.jpg 322a - Fireside Babysitters.jpg 322a - Isabella the Fireside Girl.jpg 322a - Everyone Together.jpg Isabella, Linda and Katie getting affected by Babe-inator.JPG 322a - Another Beam.jpg 322a - Sick and Tired of It.jpg phineasandferbtobaby.gif phineasandferbbaby.gif Candace and the Babies.jpg Agent 00-Doof 322a - Just a Platypus.jpg 322a - Cannonball.jpg 322a - Splash.jpg 322a - Flooding the Hideout.jpg 322a - Surprise.jpg 322a - Confused Perry.jpg 322a - I Give Up Evil.jpg 322a - Touring OWCA.jpg 322a - The Babe-inator.jpg 322a - Epiphany.jpg 322a - My Own Cubicle.jpg 322a - Overhead.jpg 322a - Norm the Maid.jpg|"Oopsy! Better plug this in!" 322a - Unplugged.jpg 322a - Now It Works.jpg 322a - Daily Danville.jpg 322a - Agent Silent G Identity.jpg 322a - Newton Gnu Identity.jpg 322a - Life of the Party.jpg 322a - Uh-oh.jpg 322a - Major Monogram's Office.jpg 322a - New Mission.jpg|"Doofenshmirtz, get in here!" 322a - Find Him.jpg 322a - Carl the Mailboy.jpg 322a - Here's My Keys.jpg 322a - Buffering.jpg 322a - Excited.jpg 322a - OWCA Takeoff.jpg 322a - Washing the Car.jpg 322a - Cruising.jpg 322a - Surprise Rocket.jpg 322a - Better Run.jpg 322a - Destroyed.jpg 322a - Outraged.jpg 322a - At the Apartment.jpg 322a - Not So Easy.jpg 322a - We're Partners.jpg 322a - Stuck in the Door.jpg 322a - Foot Loose.jpg 322a - Perry on the Attack.jpg 322a - It's a Trap.jpg 322a - Heroes in Trouble.jpg 322a - Bubble Gum Prison.jpg 322a - Agent Silent G Trapped.jpg 322a - Diminutive and His Ray Gun.jpg 322a - Up High.jpg 322a - A Long Drop.jpg 322a - Released.jpg 322a - Falling to Their Doom.jpg 322a - Grappling Hook.jpg 322a - I've Got It.jpg 322a - Save Yourself.jpg 322a - That Tickles.jpg 322a - Frozen Midair.jpg 322a - Phooey.jpg 322a - Will It Work.jpg Plumbing & Hardware Store.jpg 322a - We're Saved.jpg 322a - All That's Left.jpg 322a - Watch Out, Sir!.jpg 322a - Making Repairs.jpg 322a - Injured but Alive.jpg 322a - Agent Silent G.jpg 322a - Fired.jpg 322a - Complaints.jpg 322a - Doof Angry.jpg Doofenshmirtz Angry Look.PNG 322a - It Was the Duck.jpg 322a - Back to Evil Business.jpg 322a - Cleaing Up.jpg "Great to Be a Baby" Danny the Dinosaur's Baby Stuff Emporium.jpg 322a - Danny the Dinosaur.jpg 322a - Crying Baby.jpg 322a - Sleeping Baby.jpg|"I can sleep both night..." 322a - Park Baby.jpg |"..and day." 322a - Sun Baby.jpg 322a - Moon Baby.jpg 322a - Brush Baby.jpg|"Ain't got much hair to brush... 322a - Bathroom Baby.jpg|...and there ain't no need for me to flush" Inside Baby Stuff Emporium.jpg 322a - Riding a Dragon.jpg 322a - Walking Baby.jpg 322a - Thumb Baby.jpg|"You can sit all day and suck your thumb... 322a - Foot Baby.jpg|...I can chew my brother's toes... 322a - Nose Baby.jpg|...and play with stuff inside my nose... 322a - Musical Babies.jpg|...and the pans the kitchen cupboard make great drums" 322a - Pacifier Baby.jpg 322a - That's Different.jpg Baby Stuff Emporium Slide.jpg 322a - Ready for Takeoff.jpg 322a - Not for Teens.jpg 322a - Sidewalk Baby.jpg 322a - Happy Baby.jpg 322a - Confused Baby.jpg 322a - Cuddle Baby.jpg 322a - Powder Baby.jpg 322a - Hug Baby.jpg 322a - Flying Baby.jpg 322a - Dress Baby.jpg 322a - Sink Baby.jpg 322a - Toy Baby.jpg 322a - Food Baby.jpg 322a - Messy Baby.jpg 322a - Tired Baby.jpg 322a - At Least They Are Safe.jpg ball babies.png skateboard babies.png balloon babies.png truck babies.png bike babies.png To return to the "Agent Doof" episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries